Murphy's Law
by edenskye
Summary: Ron, who is tired of feeling left out because everyone he knows is married, finds love while trying to rekindle on old friendship with Neville.


**Title: Murphy's Law**

**Author:Edenskye**

**Pairing:Ron/Neville, mentions of other pairings**

**Rating:NC-17**

**Genre: Romantic Comedy with some smut**

**Warnings: First time sex, oral, anal, switching**

**Word Count:~ 8000**

**Summary: Ron, who is tired of feeling left out because everyone he knows is married, finds love while trying to rekindle on old friendship with Neville.**

**Author's Note: I would like to thank Ljuserscarysnapey/LJuser for doing a great job as BETA. I would like to thank LjuserMaevemist/LJuser for a wonderful job as cheerleader. I would like to thank LjuserO_K_GO/LJuser for her beautiful artwork to go along with my story. I would also like to thank LjuserPurpledodah/LJuser and Ljuserrivertempest/LJuser for holding my hand, helping my muse out, and for their honesty and input into my story. **

Chapter 1

" Now this is pathetic." Ron concluded as he looked at his almost vacant flat. He could not believe how lonely and depressed he had become since Harry and Ginny married. He had not only lost his flatmate, but he'd also lost a furnished flat. All that was left was a wall sized viewing screen, a reclining couch, some side tables, and his bed. There wasn't even as much owl crap as there used to be. He didn't get anywhere near as many owls as Harry had. He thought for a moment longer and realized that it wasn't just Harry and Ginny's marriage that depressed him. Everyone he knew was married or far away from him. George and Luna had eloped, Bill and Fleur had been married for years, Percy and he never got along, Fred was gone, and Charlie was in Romania. Hermione's marriage to Draco had caused Ron the most pain and had sent him into a deep depression for quite some time. He still had strong feelings for her, but was never able to admit them to her. It seemed like everyone he knew was busy being a "we" while he was left being a "me". He mentally checked over his friends list and realized that Neville Longbottom was his only single friend. Ron decided that he needed to rekindle their friendship so he would have someone to hang out with. Later that night he Floo called Neville to invite him over to watch the Quidditch World Cup. After all this was the first time in years that England had made it this far, plus he was overjoyed that his classmate Oliver Wood was keeper for the team.

" What time should I be there?" Neville asked with his usual nervous tone.

" How about noon? We can have lunch first and catch up." This would also give Ron time to blast his flat with as many cleaning and freshening charms that he knew. While he had been busy being lonely,  
>he let his flat become untidy and smelly. Molly would be horrified with him. He knew better than to let it get this bad. Finding clean clothes and bathing wouldn't go amiss either, the flat wasn't the only thing that was neglected.<p>

Ron made sure that everything was ready for lunch at noon because Neville was always on time. The flat was so clean and tidy, it would have made Molly proud. The few bits of furniture he had left sparkled. The air had been charmed to smell of freshly baked bread. This was Molly's favorite scent as it ensured growing boys had a ravenous appetite.

"Thanks for inviting me. I've been lonely since Gran passed and Seamus moved in with Pansy." Neville confessed as he looked around at the sparsely furnished living room. It was what Neville had always associated with Ron and the Weasleys in general. Homey, comfortable, and clean. Ron looked good as well, in his Muggle jeans and tight t-shirt with his red hair shining and his freckles scattered across his pale skin. Just like Neville had remembered.

"I've been lonely too. It got so bad that my mum tried setting me up with Astoria and Millicent. Those were the two worst dates of my life." Ron shuddered in remembrance. " Seamus and Pansy are living together?"

"Seamus always had a thing for the Slytherin girls." Neville couldn't imagine Ron being lonely. How could someone with so many siblings get the chance to be lonely? Let alone someone as popular as Ron.

The two men continued to talk as they moved to the couch to eat the soup and sandwiches Ron had prepared. They soon fell into the relaxed posture and habits that are only found when you have spent most of your childhood around someone you get along with. Ron still gesticulated wildly and talked with his mouth full when excited while Neville basked in the oddity of being the sole focus of Ron's attention. All too soon with Butterbeer's in hand, it was time to start watching the game.

Ron was shocked to see Viktor Krum playing for England as well. "I don't understand how we were so lucky to get Viktor to play on our team. Isn't he a Bulgarian citizen?" Ron's faced exposed his confusion as he looked to Neville for an answer.

"Oliver Wood did it. After they started dating, Viktor applied for and earned his British citizenship. Since Oliver is the captain of the team, he recruited Viktorto play for England."

Ron turned to Neville with a puzzled look in his eyes. " You mean they are ….. gay? How can they be gay? They are brilliant Quidditch players."

Neville felt his skin warm as he started to blush as Ron's gaze settled on him. " Just because your gay doesn't mean you can't play Quidditch." Neville hoped this didn't turn into an argument about gay rights.

"How do you know all of this?" Ron sounded genuinely interested and not hostile like Neville had feared.

"Oliver and Viktor came to my office in the Ministry to apply for his citizenship. If you would like to see them again, come by my office tomorrow. They are going to be there around five to apply for a proclamation of marriage. They always come at closing time because they value their privacy." Neville extended the invite to his friend.

Ron enthusiastically replied, "Really? That's bloody brilliant. Thanks, I will."

"Great, then we can go for dinner afterwards so I can repay you for today." Neville was rewarded with a nod of the head and a blindingly brilliant smile. Luckily, Ron turned his attention back to the game as Neville's cheeks again blushed crimson.

The duo sat on the edge of the couch watching the game closely. It was tied and looked like the other team had almost caught the snitch. Oliver quickly made an impossible save as the Quaffle came flying at him just as England's Seeker caught the Snitch and won the Cup.

The men were cheering and jumping up and down from all the excitement of a very climatic win. Neville turned his head towards Ron to let him know that he had to leave. Ron, still enthralled with everything, kissed Neville firmly yet tenderly on the lips. Neville just stood there calmly until Ron finished. " T...Thanks, Ron. I had a great time, but I...I have to leave now." Neville's face was glowing red at this point and struggling to speak, he gave Ron a pathetically weak smile then left Ron's flat a lot faster than he had arrived.

"I just snogged Neville! What do I sodding well do now? I just scared off my only single male friend." Ron worried as he flung himself onto the couch, settling in for a good sulking.

The more Ron lingered on about the kiss, the more he realised he liked it. This caused him to reflect on his past attractions towards his mates. He always got aroused watching Harry play quidditch, but that was from the excitement of the game and not Harry's cute bum. After all he was "in love" with Hermione at the time, or so he thought. Ron remembered another time watching Draco cast a spell on the locker room shower heads just before Crabbe and Goyle stepped in. He hid behind some lockers in the boy's locker room after flying lessons and watched those two idiots jump and scream like girls as the water spurted out ice cold. He laughed loudly at the memory until he remembered he had gotten an erection and suddenly realised that he was aroused again. The memory of Draco showering a few stalls down frightened him as well. He remembered watching Draco slowly slide his hands up and down his milky white skin. It was almost as if Draco was putting on a show in slow motion to entice Ron. Ron had to race back to his dorm room to masturbate just to help his erection go down. He couldn't understand why he was suddenly having all these gay memories. He didn't think about it before. How could an innocent kiss cause Ron to doubt his masculinity?

"Bloody Hell! I think I may be a bleedin' poof." Ron bawled.

He needed advice, but he couldn't tell his brother for the teasing he would endure would be painful. Harry, Ginny , and Hermione wouldn't understand. He came to the conclusion the only people who would be sympathetic to his feelings were his mum and dad.

Chapter 2

Ron was apprehensive about using the Floo Network because other people would try to listen in on private conversations. He had no other choice, this was an emergency and he needed his mother's advice. Ron sat down in front of the Floo and tried to calm down. As soon as he saw his parents, Ron started sobbing hysterically and babbling.

"Ron dear, you need to calm down. Your father and I can't understand what you are trying to tell us."

Molly sounded calm despite her concern. She was an old pro at reading Ron's moods.

" I. Was. Snogging." Ron managed to sob out. Before he could say anymore, he heard his parents cheering and clapping.

"That's lovely dear. You found someone, so why are you so upset? Oh my. Please tell me you didn't try to kiss Millicent or Astoria, they are lesbians." Molly responded

" No I snogged Neville, who was my only single friend. I think I scared him off. He left right after I kissed him without saying a word. What's worse is I liked it." Ron thought for a second " Didn't you set me up with Millicent and Astoria mum? Why would you set me up with lesbians?"

Arthur told Ron that Molly had fixed him up with those two on purpose. She was hoping that if he saw how comfortable they were with their sexuality that it may help him come out.

Molly reassuringly said, "Ron dear, your whole family and friends know that you are gay. Even Hermione, that's why she married Draco. She knew that you loved her, but weren't in love with her. We were trying to make it less stressful for you by joking around. I know this is new to you. I know how confused you must be, so I am going to give you the same advice my mother gave to me. Never close your heart to love. You will miss out on so many wonderful experiences. It may not come in the form or gender that you want. If you walk around with an open heart, you will be rewarded with loves greatest riches. Everyone is here for you. Family and friends. We will love you no matter what."

"I don't see what's so funny. I think I might be gay. I just screwed up my friendship with Neville. To top it all off I am supposed to meet him tomorrow. What do I do? I can't face him now." Ron cried. His voice was hoarse and his face was streaked with tears. Realising he had snot about to run over his lips, he wiped his nose on the bottom of his t-shirt.

Molly told Ron that it would be fine. She suggested that Ron go and meet up with Neville as planned. "Wear your green shirt. It brings out your eyes. Make sure to get a fancy new haircut as well. You will want to look your best."

Ron stared at his mum, he was sure she'd lost it this time. He was having an identity crisis and she was telling him to get his hair cut?

Molly recognised Ron's blank look for what it was and decided her youngest son needed a none to gentle shove in the right direction. "Arthur, Ron isn't dealing well with everything. Let's help him open up and talk about it." Molly turned back to Ron. " Here are some phrases that might help you out. That outfit is to die for. Your eyes just sparkle. And my favorite You hair is absolutely fabulous. By the way, Neville is so cute. Have you checked out his package? Does he have a nice arse?"

Arthur chimed in "Are you a chaser or a seeker?"

Ron was getting more embarrassed by his parent's new phrases. Where did they learn how to talk like this? Surely there was some law or something that prevented your parents from speaking like this?

"Mum! Dad! PLEASE!" Ron shouted.

Ron's tears had dried up, and he was no longer sniveling. Molly and Arthur felt quite accomplished at the handling of their son's long awaited breakdown.

Molly told Ron to talk about the kiss and his feelings with Neville. After all, Neville was an understanding person. He dealt with Oliver and Viktor so he was fine with gay men. Even if Neville had hated the kiss, Ron could explain that he was sorry but had just felt comfortable with him and his body reacted in the heat of the moment. Ron thanked his mother and said goodnight. It was late and Ron was tired. He had a lot to think over before meeting up with Neville tomorrow.

As Ron slipped into his bed, he took his mother's advice to heart, though he did have a hard time falling asleep. The thought of his dad asking if he was a chaser or seeker, combined with his mother asking about Neville's package and arse, grossed him out. He just knew he was going to have nightmares and need several years of therapy.

Chapter 3

Ron's nerves raced through him like a restless dragon. His brain played through several scenarios all day about how he was going to handle everything with Neville. He decided that the best thing to do was to show up early and be honest about what had happened. Ron kept glancing at the clock hoping that it would move faster. He was as clean and tidy as he was ever going to get. He had even used some of the fancy cologne Hermione had given him for Christmas, teamed with the shirt Ginny had bought for him. He finally left work an hour before he was supposed to meet Neville just to give himself enough time to get to the Ministry,

Neville was sitting at his neatly organised desk when he heard a knock on the door. He got up to open it and was shocked to see Ron standing on the other side.

"H...hi Ron. I...I was afraid you weren't going to show up after last night." Neville swallowed loudly as he felt his face starting to blush again.

"Are you bonkers? Why would I pass up on the chance to see Oliver and Viktor again? I did come early though because I need to explain about what happened last night." Ron desperately wanted Neville to know that he wasn't there just to see Oliver and Viktor, he just didn't want to frighten him away in his eagerness. He knew he was always putting his foot in his mouth and often the best course of action was to keep his gob firmly shut. This time he knew he'd have to talk Merlin, he hoped Neville wouldn't notice he was sweating with nerves already.

They stood in the doorway for several minutes,neither of them eager to start the conversation before Nevile realized what they were doing and invited Ron to sit down.

"I'm done for the day except for Oliver and Viktor's meeting. The Ministry likes for us to handle high profile clients after hours for their privacy. In order for me to get you in, I had to tell the Ministry that you are my partner. Is that OK?" Neville bit his bottom lip, hating the way his hands were shaking and knowing that Ron must be getting quite hot with the heat all this blushing must be giving out.

Ron stood there with a blank expression on his face. He looked around Neville's office, noticing all the plants and things that were just obviously typically Neville. Neville, the shy kid he'd watch become a man capable of wielding a mystical sword few could even touch. Neville the quiet kid who always stood by them, who had always tried to do what was right. Ron focused his attention on Neville's strong, capable hands and sighed softly. He finally mustered up the courage to speak. "S...Sure that's fine. Look about last night, I'm sorry. I never should have kissed you. I got caught up in the game and was so happy that England won. One more thing... boy this is harder than I thought it was going to be." Mustering his bravery, Ron looked up into Neville's eyes. " I enjoyed the kiss. I completely understand if you don't want to see or speak to me after the meeting."

"Wow, I guess it's time for my confession. I thought that you had heard the rumours that I was gay and wanted to find out if they were true. That's why I let you snog me for so long. I also enjoyed the kiss. Who knew Ron Weasley was such a great kisser?" Neville gave Ron his patented shy smile, which was returned with Ron's blindingly brilliant one. They both laughed out loud and began talking at the same time.

They talked for so long that they completely lost track of time. They jumped up as soon as Oliver and Viktor knocked at the door.

"Viktor, look how cute Neville and Ron look together. It reminds me of when we first started to date." Oliver gushed.

Neville confided that Ron was only a friend, and that he had to lie to the Ministry so Ron could come in to meet them. They went on to explain to Oliver and Viktor all the events that had taken place over the last day. Oliver and Viktor shared knowing smiles as they watched Ron and Neville giggle at themselves

"Your save last night was wicked." Ron complimented Oliver. "And Viktor. How you managed to catch the golden snitch just at the same time. It's Bloody Brilliant."

While Ron was admiring the two athletes, Neville found the proclamation of marriage for two wizards.

"Here you go guys. You need to sign here and initial there. And you're done. Your copy will be mailed within the week."

Ron asked if the happy couple could tell him how they met.

"Well Viktor had come to my first professional game right after I joined the team. Afterwards, he came into my dressing room to meet me. As soon as I opened the door, he kissed me and that was it. I fell in love with him shortly after that."

They enjoyed listening to Oliver and Viktor take turns telling different stories of their dates, they lost track of time again.

"Would you look at how late it is?" Oliver said. "We need to get going."

Ron was getting ready to walk out with the athletes, when Neville asked him if he still wanted to go for dinner. "Yeah, I'm starving. Do you have any place in mind?"

Neville suggested a restaurant, and they were off on their unofficial first date.

Chapter 4

Ron and Neville grabbed their cloaks and broomsticks then proceeded to leave the Ministry. They had no sooner stepped outside when a huge thunderstorm rolled in and soaked them completely. They looked at each other and agreed that it was necessary to go by Floo. The rain washed away all the soot and dust as they stepped out of the Floo and walked to the restaurant. Since there was a long wait for a table, they decided to go to the bar area and have a Butterbeer. The house elf that served them was a prankster and gave Ron a mug with a broken handle. The second Ron picked up his mug, the handle separated and the mug flew down, spilling the Butterbeer all over Neville.

"I am so sorry Neville." Ron apologized. As he jumped up to help clean off Neville, he hit a levitating tray full of food. This caused the tray to tip over and pour its contents on his head. Neville just sat there and laughed at Ron, who was now sitting in what used to be several dinners.

"I don't know what's wrong with me today. I feel like I've been hexed," Ron exclaimed. Neville couldn't tell by Ron's tone whether he was going to cry or laugh. When Neville saw the smile on Ron's face, he started to laugh again.

"Something like this could only happen to us," Neville joked "It's like we are back at Hogwarts." He wrinkled his nose because Ron had smelt a lot nicer before being covered in food. "You stink," he told Ron with a grin as he then cast a cleansing spell so there wouldn't be any more accidents.

They were enjoying the evening until Ron mentioned the Floo conversation he had with his parents. Neville found it quite amusing that Mrs. Weasley was joking about his package and bum. Ron, on the other hand, was shocked by Neville's reaction. He couldn't understand why he wasn't sympathetic towards his embarrassment. "Come on Ron, if it was anyone else you would be laughing about it."

The more Ron thought about it, the more he it found it funny. " I guess you're right. I'm still going to need some kind of potion or spell to help me forget about it though."

They agreed that even though the evening got off to a rocky start, they had had a great time and enjoyed themselves. "Ron, w...would you like to attend Oliver and Viktor's wedding with me? It's next weekend."

"Sure, just send an owl with the info." Ron felt as if a great weight had lifted off his chest. Neville was still his friend and even wanted to spend more time with him.

As they got up to leave, Neville gave Ron a gentle kiss on the lips. Ron had a silly grin stuck firmly on his face all the way home. It was still there when he fell asleep much later.

The next week seemed to move more slowly than normal for Ron. He was excited to see Oliver and Viktor again but the thought of seeing Neville again sent his heart racing. This had to be the feeling that his friends described when they started to fall in love.

The big day had arrived and Ron was thrilled that he was going to see Neville in a hour. He grabbed his broom and started to fly over to Neville's flat. Once there they would use the portkey to go to the ceremony. Unfortunately Ron misjudged the landing and fell into one of Neville's plants. The plant threw Ron onto the ground hard causing his pants to rip. He got up, dusted himself off, and knocked on the door.

"Seems like your plant doesn't like me." Ron joked

"I'll mend your trousers." Neville said then he cast a sewing spell. In a flash, Ron's trousers were like brand new. They both grinned at each other, doing their best not to giggle. They grabbed a hold of the wedding invitation, which was the portkey, and were instantly transported to the wedding. While they looked around, they saw a few familiar faces from school and several players from their Quidditch team. Ron was walking around with a look of amazement on his face. He couldn't believe that two men could put together such a beautiful gathering. He was even more shocked when he saw that the Minister of Magic was presiding over the whole ceremony. Ron got a look of love in his eyes as he watched Oliver and Viktor recite their vows.

"Hopefully one day that will be me up there." Ron confessed..

"We will have that one day. It will be everything we want and then some." Neville whispered hoping that Ron didn't hear. Ron did hear him, but all he did was move closer and rest his head on Neville's shoulder. Neville hastily looked around. No one was paying them any attention so he rested his head against Ron's and shyly took hold of Ron's hand.

Ron kept thanking him for the invitation when everything ended. They had had a wonderful time, and no more accidents happened. They had even both managed to dance together without a mishap. Neville had liked the way Ron had let him lead in the dancing. He'd explain that's how Ginny and Hermione had made him dance too. By the time they got back to Neville's flat, it was really late. "Ron, w...would you like to spend the night?"

"O...OK but I should tell you that I...I've never been with anyone." Ron's cheeks turned crimson. As he tried to smile, his lips trembled so he bit down on them before his body could betray his nervousness further.

Neville's heart skipped a beat as he gave Ron a shy smile. "Don't be embarrassed. I... I haven't been with anyone either. It will be something new for the both of us." Ron looked at Neville with surprise and hope. He could do this, no they could do this together. "Come here." Ron whispered, draping his arms around Neville's neck as they both took a step closer to each other. Both men locked lips and kissed all the way into the bedroom.

Chapter 5

Their kiss was broken briefly now and then so they could remove their clothes. They helped each other undress, not focusing on anything but the kisses. It wasn't until they stood finally naked pressed against one another that they stopped kissing to breathe. As they stood there naked, Ron took the opportunity to tell Neville that his mum wanted to invite him for dinner tomorrow night. Neville laughed "I would love to go, although you need to work on your timing." Ron blushed and looked down to hide his smile; it would be appropriate to start giggling now.

Oh sweet Merlin, Neville's hard cock had lined up with Ron's. It finally hit the two of them: their cocks were touching! This was nothing like being naked together in the shower room at school. Ron gulped, his eyes going wide as he looked back up into Neville's eyes. "Nev," he managed to gasp out around his frantically beating heart. Neville smiled, a smile nothing like Ron had ever seen his friends face before. Ron suddenly felt like prey.

"Shh." Neville whispered as he leaned in and started to kiss Ron again. They glided over to the bed where Neville helped Ron on to it. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to let Neville climb on top of him.

Ron was suddenly enjoying the new dominant Neville, and Neville was having fun with a very eager and submissive Ron. Neville's lips left Ron's and found their way to Ron's neck. He slowly started kissing his way down the side of Ron's body. When he reached the nipples, Ron started giggling like a little boy. "That tickles" he confessed. Neville took that as a compliment and continued working his way down Ron's body. The lower he went caused Ron to giggle harder and louder. Ron also started to squirm in time with the giggling under Neville, causing his leg to get caught up under Neville's arm. As Neville started licking Ron's erect dick, Ron's laughing and squirming became uncontrollable. Ron's body twisted accidentally throwing Neville off the bed.

Neville landed with an "oof"

"I am so sorry. Are you alright Neville?" Ron rolled over on the bed to peer down at his lover.

"Ouch! That hurt, but I'll be alright." Neville grinned up at Ron, not in the least put off by this turn of events.

"Let me make it up to you. I'll go down on you." The words had flown out of Ron's mouth before he'd had time to think. He'd never done this before. What if he tried and failed? The look of joy that passed over Neville's face erased all of his fears. He would do anything to make Neville look at him like that again.

To say Neville was enthusiastic was an understatement. He got back up on the bed and lay back against the pillows. Ron positioned himself directly over Neville's body. He opened his mouth and went down on Neville. Ron had expected not to like the taste, but quickly found out that he didn't mind at all. He was surprised by how wide he had to stretch his mouth. Keeping his teeth out of the way seemed like a good idea, but difficult to manage at first. What Ron lacked in skill he made up for in enthusiasm.

He tried moving his tongue and his head in different combinations, and discovered that Neville really didn't mind being slobbered all over.

It didn't take long for Neville to start moaning "Oh, Yeah! That's it." He leaned forward and started massaging Ron's head with his hands. As Neville grunted with pleasure, Ron lifted his head to see if he was OK. As Ron's head lifted, it hit Neville's chin causing Neville to bite down on his tongue. Neville jerked his body from the pain and flipped Ron off the bed.

"Looks like we are having a problem with the bed," Neville laughed, "Why don't we take this to the floor before we hurt ourselves." The sight of Ron sprawled naked on the floor was the hottest thing Neville had ever laid eyes on.

Ron grinned and held out a hand to Neville, licking his lips as he watched Neville move towards him. He was so relieved that Neville was so understanding and not cursing him for being such a clumsy oaf, Neville scrambled onto the floor with Ron.

Between heated kisses and roaming hands, they quietly talked. They both agreed that the blowjobs were great, except for their minor setbacks, but they were ready to move things along. Ron asked nervously " Are you going to fuck me?" Ron gave a nervous giggle. " I wouldn't mind trying it, I just don't know what to do." He giggled again, " I can't be ticklish ithere/ican I?"

Neville resisted the urge to laugh out loud and flashed Ron with another one of his famous smiles."Since it the first time for both of us, I thought we could take turns to see if we like it."

As he was talking, his hands were gently stroking over Ron's arse. Ron hadn't noticed that he'd opened his legs wide, nor that his ticklish giggling fit had changed into a loud panting, body grinding against Neville's hand.

Ron agreed that would be best and offered to bottom first. He thought that going first would help calm him down before he fucked Neville. He honestly felt he would shoot his load if he tried to get Neville right now. He was so turned on. It was taking all of his self control not to beg for more, faster, and now.

Neville cast a lubricating spell on Ron's hole and his own dick. He then cast what Ron definitely knew was a stretching spell. It was the oddest sensation he had ever felt anywhere but odd in a good way. Neville continued with what seemed like another spell but Ron wasn't really sure. Neville proceeded to slowly enter Ron. He was amazed at how careful Neville was. He knew that Neville was going to be a very tender and responsive lover. Every time Ron would flinch, Neville stopped to make sure he wasn't hurting him. He would only continue when Ron gave to go ahead. Ron was pleasantly surprised at how much he liked feeling Neville inside of him. Thanks to the lubricating and stretching spells nothing actually hurt, it was just really weird to have something inside like that. He enjoyed it even more when Neville's cock massaged his prostate while thrusting in and out of him slowly. It sent a tingling, pulsating sensation throughout Ron's body, causing him to have a moment of euphoric bliss. Several more thrusts to Ron's prostate brought him close to coming too soon.

"Oh Merlin, Neville! Stop, stop now please. You're gonna make this end way too bloody fast." Neville had stopped as soon as Ron had spoken: worried that he had hurt his lover. "Is it really that good?" He asked, unable to believe anything he had done could be that good.

"Hell yeah." Ron told him as he eagerly nodded, leaning up to kiss Neville softly." I don't know who taught you how to do this but I really need to buy him a present." Ron moaned.

" Well I... I was really nervous about tonight so I asked Oliver what to do. He gave me some really good suggestions."

Ron laughed with relief, happy to discover that Neville was just as new to this as he was. "Can I try doing it to you now, Nev?" Just the look of lust in Ron's eyes had Neville eagerly nodding and swapping places with Ron. Neville was excited to bottom for Ron this go around. He laid back and spread his legs open for Ron, casting the lubricating and stretching charms on himself like he had on Ron. A strong, intense rush of lust overcame Ron. He didn't know if he was just overly eager or hadn't rested enough, but as soon as his dick reached Neville's hungry hole, he shot the biggest load he had ever shot. Neville just laid there covered in Ron's spunk with an amazed look on his face.

Ron apologized and blushed with embarrassment. " I am so sorry. I though all these years of beating off would have taught me some control." Ron felt so bad that he had come so soon and hadn't have a chance to pleasure Neville, so he reached over and took hold of Neville's beautiful cock. He began to stroke it firmly, smiling as Neville squirmed and bucked up into his hand. "You are so beautiful like this Nev, so beautiful." He whispered as he leaned in to cover Neville's face with kisses. He hungrily kissed his mouth as Neville arched and came, gasping frantically into the kiss as he covered them both in splashes of warm sticky fluid. Ron was delighted with this outcome, nuzzling and kissing Neville as he waited the ability to speak to return to his lover.

"I...I have a confession. Oliver's suggestions …. well it was more of a charm. He calls it the ultimate orgasm. I was afraid that I wouldn't be any good so I cast it right before we did it. I am surprised that you lasted this long." Neville admitted with another shy smile as he gently led his hands wander over the pale freckled flesh.

Ron admitted that the orgasm was intense and asked Neville to teach him the charm." Lets shower and clean up before we try anything else first." Neville suggested.

After the shower, they realized how late it was and decided that they should go to bed. "Prepare yourself. Tomorrow night you will be experiencing the ultimate orgasm," Ron joked.

"Well, that sounds exciting, but aren't we having dinner with your family tomorrow? I don't think they want to see you giving me the ultimate orgasm. Though, considering the conversations you've been having with your mum, I could be wrong." They both shuddered and giggled again. "How about after dinner? No witnesses?"

"No witnesses; just us." Ron agreed.

Neville watched Ron curl himself into the fetal position then slid up behind him and spooned him. Neville wrapped his arm around Ron and hugged him, causing Ron to giggle again. This proved to Neville that Ron was ticklish no matter how he was touched. Ron fell asleep with a smile thinking how wonderful this moment was, while Neville had a devilish smile on his face, thinking of how he could find new ways to tickle Ron.

Chapter 6

Ron woke,startled, and was shocked that Neville wasn't in the bed with him. He thought last night was too good to be true, so it had to have been a dream. As he started to look around the room, he realised that he wasn't in his bed. Ron smiled and thought "Last night really did happen."

Just then the scents of breakfast foods filled the air, causing Ron's stomach to emit a ravenous growl. Neville walked into the bedroom, at the same time as Ron's growl, with a tray holding a variety of breakfast foods. "Good morning, sleepy," Neville teased. "I wasn't sure what you like to eat so I cooked everything I knew how to, hoping that there is something on here you like."

"Good morning. Everything smells so good. "Ron complimented Neville as he was eying the tray. Surely he couldn't be hungry again, he ate so much last night. His stomach growled again, telling him differently. He grabbed a fork and started to devour everything he could. Ron's appetite was far greater that of anyone he knew.

Neville hopped into the bed next to Ron and suggested that Ron leave some food for him. After all he was hungry, too. The same thought ran through their minds "Who knew sex would cause them to have such an insatiable appetite." They ate every last bit of food, then moaned because they ate too much.

"I never asked you what you do for a living, Ron." Neville nervously questioned hoping to avoid the morning after sex talk.

"I am the first years flying teacher and Gryffindor Quidditch coach at Hogwarts." Ron announced proudly that he was back at his alma matter.

"What time does your mum want us to come for dinner?" Neville inquired.

"My mum... BLOODY HELL! She is going to be pissed big time. I promised her I would fFoo her when I got in last night. She has probably got the Aurors out looking for me." The only thing Ron feared more than spiders was his mum when she was upset and angry.

Neville was sympathetic towards Ron's fears because his Gran would scream at him whenever he was late. He suggested that they shower, and clean up before chatting with Mrs. Weasley.

As Ron got ready to go into the shower, Neville brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen and cast the washing spell. He went back to the bathroom and waited for a minute or two then joined Ron in the shower. Ron's eyes were closed to prevent the shampoo from getting into them so he didn't know Neville had joined him. Ron jumped from shock as Neville started to caress his arm and kiss the nape of his neck. "I was wondering if you were going to join me, but next time there's no need to sneak up on me. You are always welcome to join me in the shower. " Ron spoke with a spark of excitement in his voice. Neville's hand skimmed across Ron's toned, hairless body as he reached for the soap. In doing so, Neville found a few more very well hidden places that tickled Ron when touched.

"Are you trying to get me all excited again?" Ron teased knowing that there wouldn't be enough time to have a second round. Even though they were running late, Ron still made time to glide his hands over Neville's boyish body. He wanted to learn everything he could about his new lover. He wanted to know where Neville responded to his touch the most, so when they got back home he could please Neville just as he had been pleased.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you are clean. " Neville teased back. "We need to hurry up so we can Floo your mum."

As soon as they were finished getting dressed they sat in front of Neville's floo. Ron was twitching anxiously waiting for his mum to start yelling at any moment.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly shouted sternly then smiled, "did you have a good time love? Hello, Neville dear."

Ron couldn't get over how calm she was. Normally she would have carried on until she lost her voice. There had to be something seriously wrong. He thought about calling a Healer. but then decided to wait until he saw her in person. "You're not mad that I was out all night long?"

"Of course not. Neville sent an owl yesterday afternoon stating that you may stay the night because the reception would run late into the evening. " Molly assured Ron " I will have dinner ready at six." Right before she said goodbye she quietly added that Harry, Ginny, George, and Luna would be joining them for dinner as well. After he said goodbye, Ron turned to Neville who had a huge smile on his face. "You had this planned all along didn't you?" This caused both men to start laughing.

Ron thought for a moment about Molly inviting their friends to dinner as well. Suddenly his smiling face turned to serious, "This can't be good. Mum invited our friends to dinner as well. She's probably planning an intervention. She's going to send me to some crazy gay-no-more clinics."

Neville couldn't understand why Ron always looked at things negatively when his parents were concerned. He looked Ron right in the eyes and said, "That's one way you could look at it. Maybe she is planning on throwing us a coming out party. If that's the case then it's going to be a gay old time at the Weasley's home tonight." Neville's joke got Ron laughing again. They enjoyed the rest of their day together and before they knew it, it was time to get ready for dinner.

Chapter 7

Ron was nervous and anxious about dinner. Neville did his best to calm him down. A neck and shoulder massage made Ron twitch, a kiss ended up with Ron pulling away, upset and a simple hug almost made Ron fall apart completely. Nothing Neville did worked. Neville finally suggested that they just go and see what awaited them there. Ron asked if they could stop by his place first so he could change his clothes. After all he didn't want his mum to see him wearing the same clothes he had on last night. As soon as Ron found an acceptable outfit, which took quite some time, they were off to his parents for dinner. The trip seemed to go much faster than normal, someone surely put a speed spell on his broom. Before Ron knew it, Neville and he were standing outside his parents' front door. As Ron proceeded to knock, Molly was standing at the door ready to greet her son and his "special" friend.

"I've missed you Ronald. You need to come and visit more often." Molly said trying to use her maternal guilt on Ron while hugging him so tightly that he couldn't breathe. "Hello, Neville dear. Give me a hug."

Neville stepped in and gave her a tight squeeze. "Th...Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Weasley." Hugging women wasn't something Neville normally did. As much as he'd loved his Gran, she had never been the 'hugging' type.

Molly stepped out of the way so the two men could enter. The aroma of cooking food scented the entire house, causing Ron's and Neville's stomachs to start growling. Molly smiled when she heard them. After all that she had cooked she wanted to make sure that the men would eat it all. She told Ron to take Neville to the dining room while she finished up with dinner.

Ron kept twitching from nerves because he wasn't sure if his siblings really knew about him or if they just suspected it. If they did know would they accept him or push him away. Neville had worries of his own. It was one thing seeing old friends, but once they found out he was Ron's boyfriend, would they consider him good enough?

"Everyone's here already. Stop worrying, Ron, they don't know about Neville and you." Molly said to them hoping it would help Ron calm down.

No sooner had they sooner entered the dining room when they were bombarded with "hellos" from everyone.

"When mum said you were bringing someone, I thought you were brining Lavender Brown," George questioned "Luna said that Lavender is single again and was trying to reconnect with you."

A look of horror swept across Ron's face, causing Neville to jump to Ron's defense. "Ron invited me because he knew that I was alone. Since Gran passed, it's just been me and I was getting really lonely. Ron felt bad so he invited me to dinner."

While Molly walked into the dining room saying dinner was ready, the food appeared with a flick of Molly's wand onto the table, and the conversation quickly changed. The men discussed their holiday trip with Arthur while the ladies discussed it with Molly as everyone filled their plates with food. Ron and Neville looked at each other and smiled, finally the focus wasn't on them anymore. The moment didn't last long at all, because Harry asked Ron and Neville what they had been up to. Ron's nerves started in again and he began stuttering his words. He wasn't ready to open up about Neville and him together. Neville chimed in and told them about the past few weeks they had, being careful to omit certain events that would incriminate them. Ron gave Neville a thankful glance and opened up about the mishaps that he had endured over the past few weeks again being careful not to mention Neville. Everyone put Ron's nerves and stuttering down to him being embarrassed about telling them about all his latest mishaps. He was probably worried about the teasing he would get, or so they wrongly thought.

"Bloody Hell! It actually worked." George enthusiastically exclaimed. Everyone turned around and gave George a confused look, so George decided to come clean about Ron's mishaps.

"Fred and I came across a Murphy's Law spell for people in love. Basically the spell causes slightly funny mishaps to people who are in love. We thought it would be funny to cast it on Ron when he started to date Lavender." Ron's face was glowing scarlet from his anger towards Georges confession. "The only way to break the spell is to admit your true feelings to the one you love. All you have to do is tell the lucky lady in your life how you feel."

Ron was furious now. He just knew that George was trying to "out" him at the table. Neville didn't help either. Neville, who had been talking to Ginny and Luna, heard just the last part of George's speech mentioned that all the misfortunes happened when Ron was with him and not out on a date with the lucky lady. A surprised look swept across everyone's face, telling Ron that his family really didn't know about him. Ron saw the shocked look on their faces and finally decided that now was a good time to come out to his family.

"There never was and never will be a lucky lady in my life. I'm gay," Ron exploded with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. "I've been seeing Neville, but it's too early for me to say that I love him. I do care deeply for him, but this stupid hex is interfering with everything we do." Ron nervously met each and every look his family and friends gave him, expecting to see disgust and revulsion, he realised it was just shock at his outburst he finally gave Neville a sheepish smile, tinged with the relief of finally being 'out' to his family. His eyes, though, held Neville's in a careful gaze. He'd just loudly declared he was all but falling in love. What if Neville just wanted to be friends with benefits?

Neville sighed with relief "I care deeply for you too, but I was afraid to say anything. I didn't want to hurt your feelings or push you away if you were 'in love' with me." Neville only had eyes for Ron now, he was completely unaware of the astonished looks he was getting, or that they were turning into huge Weasley grins.

Immediately following Neville's confession, Ron felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He too ignored everyone else in the room. He'd have climbed over the table if he'd needed to, but seeing as Neville was sitting right next to him he dragged Neville up out of his chair and wrapped him in a hug.

This of course caused a huge wave of movement and sound. Everyone else was making congratulatory noises or whistling and clapping as they all stood as one to move and hug Ron and Neville. Neville was sure there would be bruises from all the backslapping, but they were worth it, just to see the smile and relief on Ron's face now.

It was hard to keep track of the well wishes, dinner invites and probing questions for more details. George, of course, wanted pictures then began discussing the salable probability of the spell until he was dragged back by Molly muttering about 'time and place'.

Dinner continued with a change in conversation. Neville was now an honorary Weasley, although it was Ron who was threatened he'd best look after Neville.

Molly chimed in, "No more secrets in our family please."

Harry, Ginny, George, and Luna all smiled and said in unison "We have two more and dad are going to be grandparents." Molly and Arthur got excited and congratulated them with hugs and well wishes but no backslapping this time for Ginny and Luna.

Ron looked at Neville, smiled, and then told him, "Don't even think about it." Neville's slow smile could only be described as devious.

The End


End file.
